


Summer Wine (The Price You Pay)

by Thrilmalia



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eggsy is a slut, Harry feels guilty, M/M, Wild West AU, demons from the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrilmalia/pseuds/Thrilmalia
Summary: “It’s mum’s summer wine. You like it?”“I do,” Harry admitted, and he would have been ashamed for how easily he relaxed into the touches if he had cared right now. But he had a stunning young man in his arm by his side and was drinking a truly delicious summer wine, though he felt the taste was familiar. “I had a friend once whose wife also made wonderful summer wine.”“You did?”“Mh-hm. A very good friend.” He paused. “I think he was a good husband, too.”“What happened?”By now, the boy had managed to subtly undo the first few buttons of Harry’s shirt, and he’d started to lazily kiss his neck while he ran his fingers over the revealed skin of his chest, which made thinking equally as hard as the wine did.“He died. But.. that was long ago.”Eggsy hummed and nodded, then undid a few more buttons and slipped his hand into the shirt.Harry is on the run from his past, but he never would have expected it to catch up to him in the form of a gorgeous young man trying to sleep with him.





	Summer Wine (The Price You Pay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drugelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drugelis/gifts), [Koscheyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koscheyyy/gifts).

> Inspired by the song "Summer Wine" by Nancy Sinatra, and once I added Hartwin to the thoughts of what these characters might be doing, it was all rather clear. Still took me half a year to write it down.
> 
> That's also why I want to thank my dear Tilly, who supported me for years and also supported me through the process of this, from the first idea to the finished version. Thank you so much for your friendship and support, it's my greatest honour and pleasure to be friends with you.
> 
> I was a bit nervous (and defensive, just ask another friend) about the porn, which is my first porn scene ever in a fic of mine. I hope you like it, though I'm open for constructive (!) criticism. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Most of the locals didn't give the stranger riding down the main street a second glance. There was too many, and the man’s days of fame were long gone. The only thing reminiscent of those times were the silver spurs that tingled as Harry Hart got off his horse, but still, no one paid attention to him. For the people in the town, he was just another traveller passing through like hundreds had done before and thousands would do.

Just one young man let his eye be caught by the, admittedly handsome, man and he watched on for a moment while Harry tied the reins of his horse to a beam in front of the saloon before entering. When he lost sight of him, the young man turned back to his game of cards and continued playing with his friends, though he continued thinking about the man that felt familiar.

In the evening, the saloon was filled with people, like the glasses were filled with various alcohols, poured out by a beautiful young man that seemed familiar to Harry, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. As far as he was concerned, he hadn’t had a memorable trip to this town, and he didn't know the boy’s father, the owner of the saloon, a loud man who hated bilks more than those eyeing up his son. And of the latter there wasn’t few. From what Harry gathered, rumour had it that the boy liked the attention and that now and then a lucky bloke tipped a few dollars more for a drink and disappeared for a bit. Later, the boy would return dishevelled and sometimes wipe his mouth like the unlucky men he'd refused that had to enjoy only their drink.

“As much as you're willing to pay,” a man sitting next to Harry said, having noticed him watching the boy serving the drinks, his first shirt buttons undone as if he'd had a go already and hurriedly dressed after, but Harry assumed the boy just liked to tease.

“What?” Harry asked, tearing his eyes off the saloon owner’s son to instead look at the slightly drunk man next to him.

“As much as you're willing to pay,” he repeated, as if Harry was the stupid one not getting this, then he continued with a dirty grin. “That’s the price for the boy. Says it to every guy he takes up, to give ‘im as much as they’re willing to pay.”

Harry frowned a little and felt a bit disgusted, unsure if it was because of the boy or the drunk man. He wanted to say that he didn’t care, that yes, maybe he’d been staring, but that didn’t mean anything.

“Why?” Was what he said instead, cursing himself for showing even more interest in this.

“Dunno,” the other shrugged, taking a sip of his whisky. “Maybe he likes it? Course, he gets more from those with much money, they think they can be lucky a second time. Rumour has it, he never takes someone twice.”

Harry gave a small hum and nodded, falling into silence while he drank his whisky and continued watching the boy for a bit longer.

His staring didn't go unnoticed by the young man, and a smug grin appeared on his lips as he winked at the handsome stranger he'd seen earlier from the other side of the room.

Harry, however, took that as his signal to get up and leave the saloon, leaving behind a generous tip.

Eggsy had been disappointed when the man had just up and left, but he was pleased to find him sitting outside on the porch and cleaning his weapons later. The young man made his way out to him while his mother served the other guests, stopping when he heard the stranger humming a familiar song while he wiped over the silver of his spurs.

“What are you singing?” The boy asked, sitting down next to the other after a moment and watching him work.

Harry hated the way his heart skipped a beat when the object of his interest and terribly shameless staring came to him, even though he’d fled the scene and tried to distract himself.

“Just an old song from before you were born,” he answered, dodging a real answer.

Eggsy accepted that, though, and he hummed his acknowledgement with a smile. “It's a nice song.”

“It is.”

They sat in silence for a moment, then Harry looked up from his work and looked at the boy.

“Why did you come?” He asked, and the boy had the audacity to give him a charming grin that again made him question his unwillingness of contact.

“’Cause you caught my attention. An’ I know you're interested in me. I think we could benefit both from this.”

“You're offering me your company in exchange for...? What price will I pay for this?”

Eggsy smiled almost musingly, and again something in Harry’s mind told him that he knew the boy, and there was something special about him, but he still couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Whatever you’re willing to pay,” he answered, like the man in the bar had predicted, and Harry huffed, nodding lightly. Not really an exact statement, especially because he wasn’t sure how much he _was_ willing to pay. He wasn’t even sure if he should do this, though he was sure that he wanted it.

When the man didn’t say anything for a moment, Eggsy smirked lightly. “I think I know what kinda man you are,” he said as he looked over him.

“Do you?” Harry asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow. “Humour me.”

“You’re fancy.” The boy chuckled. “Posh. You’re a good man, but you’re used to better times. Used to better stuff. You like the good stuff. Not the watered-down piss Dean serves, but expensive whisky and wine.”

“Maybe.” Harry chuckled, actually amused by the boy’s words, and he wondered where he was going with it.

“Lucky for you, I’ve got really good stuff upstairs,” Eggsy said, placing his cards on the table and bringing the conversation where it had been headed. “You should come and try it.”

“I could be your father. Isn’t there someone better or younger than me?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe. Younger, yes. But none of them caught my attention. You did,” Eggsy said, standing up and patting the dirt off his trousers, then he offered his hand to help the other up as well. Despite a slight suspicion, Harry took the hand and gathered up his things, then followed the boy through the crowded room. Like Harry had thought, the boy liked to show off.

They went upstairs to one of the guest rooms, the one at the end of the hallway which Eggsy opened with a key before entering with the man.

The room looked like a standard guest room, with a table and a chair as well as a cabinet and a nightstand next to the big bed, which was maybe the only thing special. Normally, the beds weren’t as big, but then again normally two men didn’t share them if not necessary.

Harry sat on the bed after he placed his bag aside on the chair, then he watched the boy again as he poured out two glasses of wine for them.

“And that is the good stuff I will like?” He questioned, and the boy grinned as he nodded, returning to him without the glasses.

“Yeah, it’s really good. But you gotta enjoy it, so relax,” he said, standing close enough that Harry could have unbuttoned his shirt with his mouth if he’d dared to, then he dropped to his knees quickly. Harry tensed up at the sudden rush the boy seemed to be in, but he wasn’t, and instead of reaching for his fly, he took hold of one of the man’s boots, gently easing it off his foot before he put it aside. The older man relaxed a little and hesitantly put his hand on the younger one’s head to caress his hair while he nuzzled his knee and briefly ran his fingers over the spurs before taking off the second boot as well.

“Move,” the boy ordered with a gentle voice, his cheek rested against the man’s knee as he looked up to him. What a sight to behold, the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen on his knees between his legs and looking up to him as if he was his saviour. They were barely touching, but Harry already felt satisfied and craving for more at the same time.

After looking into each other’s eyes for a moment, Harry nodded and pulled back to sit fully on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Eggsy stood and went to get their glasses, handing the man his while he sat closely next to him. Close enough to lean against him after a sip of the drink.

It probably should have worried Harry that the boy abandoned his drink after only one sip, but he was a bit distracted by the warm body right next to him and the weight of the boy’s head on his shoulder, so he drank.

"This is good, indeed. What is it?"

The boy smiled and shifted, running a hand up his torso and drawing small circles on his chest.

“It’s mum’s summer wine. You like it?”

“I do,” Harry admitted, and he would have been ashamed for how easily he relaxed into the touches if he had cared right now. But he had a stunning young man in his arm by his side and was drinking a truly delicious summer wine, though he felt the taste was familiar. “I had a friend once whose wife also made wonderful summer wine.”

“You did?”

“Mh-hm. A very good friend.” He paused. “I think he was a good husband, too.”

“What happened?”

By now, the boy had managed to subtly undo the first few buttons of Harry’s shirt, and he’d started to lazily kiss his neck while he ran his fingers over the revealed skin of his chest, which made thinking equally as hard as the wine did.

“He died. But.. that was long ago.”

Eggsy hummed and nodded, then undid a few more buttons and slipped his hand into the shirt, leaning up to nibble on the man’s jaw, which caused Harry to almost drop and spill his wine, but he managed to put it on the nightstand before anything could happen. It also freed his second hand so he could wrap it around the boy, pulling him closer, and the boy gladly followed, soon lying on top of him while he bit his skin gently.

"I'm not sure we should do this," Harry said, despite enjoying it immensely and holding the boy close. "I'm not... I don't deserve your affections, and I'm a dangerous man to be around, I have a lot of enemies.”

"You don't indulge yourself a lot, do you?" Eggsy asked with a small chuckle, running his hand over the man's bare chest before pressing a kiss to it, then he looked up to his face. "It's alright, you don't have to worry about me. I have a lot of friends here, and if your enemies come, I can't tell them anything. I don't even know your name."

Harry wanted to reply something, but he wasn't sure what. After all, giving the boy his name now could endanger him, indeed, and he didn't know how well the boy could keep secrets. But before Harry could think of anything else to say, the boy's hand was inside his trousers and between his legs, pressing right on the bulge of the underpants, drawing a low moan from the man's lips.

As Harry tangled his fingers into the boy's blond hair, he was kneeling over his lap and his fingers were busy freeing the man's cock while his pink mouth was busy kissing his jaw. All the man could do was follow his movements, lifting his hips when his garments were pushed down his hips and leaning away from the bed's headboard to take off his open shirt, while the boy was still dressed. A fact Harry needed to change. He pulled him in for a kiss, the grip in the boy's hair tight, and swallowed the small moans from the younger as he easily accepted his tongue in his mouth and the guiding of his head. Not wanting to lose the power he'd gotten, Harry didn't want to let go, so while one hand was guiding Eggsy's head and distractedly rubbing his scalp, the other struggled to unbutton his shirt. The boy noticed quickly and moved to help him, quick fingers undoing the buttons before he pulled it off his shoulders. While he was doing that, he also rolled his hips in slow but fluid motions forward, giving Harry a delicious friction of fabric against his naked cock that was just the right side of rough.

Once Eggsy's shirt had joined the man's clothes on the floor, he used his hands to run over his torso, slowly moving downwards to his groin, and the man seemed to have a similar idea. One hand ran up the boy's back before tangling back into his hair, while the other lowered until the brunet could slip his fingers into the waistband of his trousers and Harry got a handful of the boy's apple arse. Just as easily as Eggsy had leaned into the kiss and accepted his tongue, he now leaned into the admiringly groping hand of the other man. Harry could have wondered if he had accepted his previous lovers and their dominance just as easily, but for the first time in years, he couldn't care less about whatever could have happened in the past or any future that might come at him and he was fully living in the present without having to fight for his life. He couldn't remember when he'd last felt that good.

The pleasure just increased when the boy finally wrapped his hand around Harry's needy cock and started to stroke, while they continued to kiss deeply and Harry continued to fondle his arse. The kiss only broke when Eggsy shifted to straddle one long leg to rub against while he was getting the man off, but when he paused his stroking to support himself as he moved, his hand came away wet with precome. Seizing his chance, he moved his hand again once he was settled, but not back to where it had been and instead up to his mouth.

While he slowly started to lick his fingers clean, he locked eyes with the other man, who could only watch on with his reddened lips parted in arousal and amazement as the boy's pink tongue wound around his fingers to take the salty fluid. For a moment, Harry just watched, then he leaned back in to kiss him again, the wet hand slipping onto his cheek when the boy returned the kiss.

As the opposite of a prude, Eggsy had seen, and felt, a lot already, but even he couldn't keep from gasping when Harry's lips wandered, and they didn't go along his jaw or down his neck, but instead, he leaned into the touch on his cheek. Eggsy's eyes widened when he saw the man's tongue darting out and he even blushed as he licked his own pre-come off the younger man's hand.

"Oh," he breathed, watching the man lick his hand like a happy dog, though it seemed more like a wolf licking blood off his hand. For the first time, he thought he really understood why the man was infamous, he knew exactly what he was doing, judging by the hungry look in his eyes. None of Eggsy's lovers had been like that, although there had been good ones, but none had that.. determination. Just for a second, he imagined that they were on opposing sides, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"S-sir," he breathed, swallowing hard, and he bit his lip, unsure how to proceed. No one had thrown him off his rhythm like this man had, and they weren't even undressed yet. Something Harry was planning on correcting.

"Hush, dear boy," he murmured, the fingers that had been holding onto Eggsy's hair now curling around his wrist, and he pulled his second hand away as well, moving it from the boy's arse to his hipbone, laying curved over it. The mixture of possessive and gentle touches was captivating, and Eggsy couldn't help giving in to him with every movement, even though he never budged. Normally.

"Let me take care of you, please," Harry asked and when the boy nodded, he continued with the same gentleness but with more firmness to it at the same time, "Lay down."

With warm hands touching and guiding his movements, Eggsy laid down on his back in the middle of the bed and watched the man with widened eyes, awaiting whatever he planned to do next. Though he did have an idea, and since he always came prepared - most of the time, that was, he hadn't quite been prepared for the man's full attention on him and his body, apparently - he reached over to the nightstand as Harry undid his trousers and took the last of his clothing off, dropping it with the rest on the floor. From the nightstand drawer, he produced a small tin, and as the man saw it, he gave a small nod, smoothing his hand down the boy's thigh while leaning in to kiss at his neck.

“You are beautiful,” Harry whispered when he pulled away to gaze adoringly over the boy, and though he was sure he had heard that often already, it was the only thing he managed to think at the moment. Eggsy, however, swooned and sighed deeply, closing his eyes to just get lost in the feeling of the man’s hands on his chest and his thigh, moving over him as if he was a marvellous piece of art that could only be properly appreciated by touching it.

When slick fingers ran up the inside of his thigh, the boy gasped, and his breath hitched when two of those slick fingers breached his entrance before a small moan broke loose. Absolutely delicious, Harry thought as he watched the boy’s chest rise with quick breaths and felt him relax around his fingers, then he leaned down to continue kissing his neck. Although he told himself not to and knew he shouldn’t even think about it, he couldn’t resist sucking a small mark onto the soft skin, and either the boy was too far gone or he didn’t mind since all he did in response was tilt his head and give Harry more access. The man continued kissing the boy’s body while moans filled the room as he worked his fingers inside the other, and before he added the third, he nibbled on the younger man’s collar bone.

“Please.” A small whimper escaped Eggsy’s lips as he yearned for more, and when he got what he wanted – a third finger pushing its way into him – he moaned and his back arched, like an attempt to greedily take in more.

“Please,” he repeated, and although Harry made him wait a moment longer, he soon indulged him and pulled his fingers out, making the boy whimper about the temporary emptiness while he prepared himself.

“Patience is a virtue, dear boy,” he tutted teasingly, shifting to lie between the boy’s legs and moving until he nudged against his entrance, the muscle already giving in to his gentle pressure.

“And lust is a sin, so just get on with it,” Eggsy hissed, his complaint cut short by his own moan when a sharp snap of Harry’s hips buried him deep inside the boy’s body. After that sudden rush of pleasure and slight pain, they both needed a second to catch their breath, and Harry rested his forehead against the boy’s shoulder while he breathed hotly onto his skin, feeling his chest rise and fall as the boy’s fingers tangled into the man’s hair. With a gentle tug, Eggsy guided the man’s head back to his face for another kiss, parting his lips for his tongue to let it invade his mouth.

The kiss grew more possessive while Harry found a comfortable position, placing one arm next to the boy’s head and his second hand on his hip. When he finally started moving again, rolling his hips in a steady rhythm, his nails dug into the soft flesh of the boy’s thigh, and the younger had no other choice than to take what he got with desperate moans, pulling the man’s hair in an attempt to keep some power in this and to hold the man where he wanted him, which was right there, on top of him, with his tongue in his mouth and his cock deep inside him. **Not** that it would have been needed, the last thing Harry wanted was to leave this position.

Moans filled the room, every now and then muffled by lips meeting, as Harry worked them up both, the boy's cock getting the needed friction in between their hot moving bodies with every thrust, so that it didn't need a single hand's touch to make the boy squirm and gasp, his fist tightening in the man's hair. When he climaxed with a loud moan, Eggsy's back arched and he dragged his fingernails down the man's shoulder blade, convinced he saw stars as he squeezed his eyes shut.

With the boy clenching so deliciously around him, Harry only managed one more deep thrust into him before he came as well, sinking his teeth into the boy's shoulder, which forced a cry from his lips. Together, they rode out the aftershocks and panted, grips on each other loosening.

Soothing the irritated skin of the boy's thigh where he'd marked him with his nails, Harry gently caressed it and pressed sweet kisses to his jaw before nuzzling his cheek, making the boy chuckle at the stark contrast between the possessiveness during sex and the gentleness after.

"You're cute," he murmured with a smile, heavy-lidded eyes looking up to the man before Eggsy blinked a few times and sighed, fully waking from his bliss, though he still smiled as he gently ran his fingers over the man's skin where he'd scratched up his back. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I've had worse," Harry assured him and for the first time since they met there was a genuine smile on his lips, unalloyed with hidden pain and not just politeness, then he leaned down to kiss the boy gently. The boy just too happily complied, returning the soft kisses until he leaned back on the pillow with a happy sigh.

"I'm sure you did," Eggsy whispered, running his fingers over an old scar on the man's skin. He'd heard the tales, and while he didn't know how much of it was true, he did know that the man must have seen a lot in his lifetime. Before he could ask, though, the older man shifted and moved away, pulling out to lie down next to the younger.

The boy watched him for a moment, then sat up and stood, walking over to lift a bowl of clean water from under the desk onto it, wetting the cloth that hung over the edge. Harry chuckled faintly at just how prepared he was, though it did remind him of how this was probably routine for the boy. It stung a bit to know that he would be soon forgotten again while he would be thinking about this for a long time, even if he would never admit to it.

"How much will I pay you now?" He asked as the blond returned and gently wiped the cloth over the older man's body to clean him, not even pausing before he answered.

"As much as you're willing to."

"How-"

"Start by drinking to my health," Eggsy suggested, finishing and reaching over to retrieve the man's glass, then he handed it to him. "Or to my beauty or luck, whatever you want to last."

Harry eyed the glass in his hand, then the boy who stood again and washed out the cloth before cleaning himself with it. Finally, he nodded and lifted the glass to his lips.

"To all three, then," he said, then drank and emptied the glass in one go, while Eggsy stood and smiled a little cheekily.

"Are you always that charming, or am I just special?" He asked with a small smirk, hanging the cloth over the brim of the bowl again, then he returned to the bed and sat down. "Wait, don't answer that. I wanna think I'm special." He grinned slightly and grabbed his own glass, lifting it.

"To yours, too," Eggsy said before taking a sip.

"To my what?"

"Beauty, luck, and health," he said, grinning.

"Beauty?"

"Obviously. You think I'd sleep with someone ugly?" The boy chuckled and as Harry shook his head with an amused smile, he started feeling dizzy, and he paused to blink once, twice in an attempt to make his eyes work properly again. Speaking of sleep, it seemed like a good idea to Harry as the dizziness just increased, slowly but surely. The boy didn't seem worried, he simply took his glass from his hand and placed it on the nightstand along with his own, then gently pushed him down to lay down on the pillows.

"What is in this witch's brew?" Harry asked as he laid down, though he wasn't worried despite how much he should be, but the boy chuckled.

"Well, there's strawberries. And cherries," Eggsy said and covered the man with the blanket before getting into the bed next to him and curling into his side with a small smirk. "And an angel's kiss," he whispered, just as he leaned in to press his lips to the older man's. By the end of the kiss, Harry's consciousness had slipped through his fingers like sand, so he didn't remember the boy pulling away and pressing another kiss to his cheek, before whispering a soft "Sleep well, Harry."

When Harry woke, the bed was, as expected, empty next to him, and his limbs felt too heavy to stand up. Still, he forced himself to get up, running a hand through his hair as he walked over to the desk where the bowl with water still stood. Or rather, stood again. The water was cool, and a fresh towel was lying next to it, so it was not the bowl from last night, and it had been brought here recently. The thought of last night was bittersweet, and Harry didn’t even know what the boy’s price had been. After washing his face, he looked around the room and decided to check his suspicions, going over to his jacket only to find most of his money gone. How truly kind of the boy, he’d left him a few dollars so he wouldn’t starve. Although he should have seen it coming, Harry was disappointed to see such clear proof of just how unremarkable he was to the boy, and it got even worse when he noticed his boots in the corner of his eye. The boots only, with the silver spurs missing. Of all the things the boy could have taken, he took the only thing that held a personal value and couldn’t be replaced. It hurt more than Harry had expected, and he needed to sit down on the bed for a moment to breathe. The only physical reminder of his friends, the glorious group of Knights as they had been called, and especially Lee, called Lancelot, who had died too young. Who had died because of Harry. And now the spurs, the silver spurs that all of them had had, were stolen by a petty thief just because Harry hadn’t been able to resist the temptation of a pretty face. If Lee would still talk to him if he got to the afterlife, he would never hear the end of it, and he would deserve it.

The man who had once been known as Galahad spiralled a bit longer, then shook his head and blinked, standing quickly to get dressed and pack his things. He would find the boy and get back his spurs. Once he’d gathered everything and was sure the rest of what he had wouldn’t be stolen, he went downstairs, where the saloon owner was playing cards with a group of other men.

“Excuse me,” Harry said as he approached them, clearing his throat, “Where can I find your son?”

The man, called Dean by the boy, huffed and looked up. "What did he do now?" He asked, sounding annoyed, and Harry decided to keep this a thing between the boy and himself no matter how angry he was at him.

“I just.. lost something, and thought he might have seen it,” he said carefully, wanting to keep Dean out of this as much as possible. He just wanted to talk to the boy and get back his spurs. But the saloon owner growled in annoyance and stood, angrily stomping to the back where his family lived.

“Michelle! If your whore of a son doesn’t stop stealing, I will strangle him with my own two hands!” He shouted, and Harry flinched lightly, but he stayed in the main room with the bar while the man in the back held a loud discussion with his wife.

While doors in the back were slammed opening and closing them, said wife came to the front in her morning gown, freezing in the door frame when she saw who had asked for her son.

“Harry?”

The man blinked and looked to her, eyes widening when he saw who it was.

“Michelle?”

That would mean that… Oh, God. The ‘Eggsy’ that Dean was calling for was Gary. The baby Lee had left behind, the son of his dead best friend. If Lee could have forgiven him the loss of the spurs, he definitely would never forgive him the night with his son.

“What are you doing here?” His late friend’s widow asked, and she looked both afraid and ready to fight him. “What do you want from Eggsy?”

“I just… He has something I need, I did not mean to- I didn’t know you were living here now, I promise,” he said, feeling worse with every second. As much as he’d enjoyed the night, the following day was terrible.

“Leave him alone. Don’t you think you’ve hurt us enough?”

It stung, because he knew it was right, but he nodded.

“You’re right. I will just leave. How much do I owe you for the.. the stay?”

“Just go. Don’t take him from me, too.”

Harry nodded wordlessly, then left the room and prepared his horse to leave as he’d promised. Before he could leave, though, he felt a small tug on his trousers and looked down to find a small girl.

“Harry?” She mumbled, and when he nodded, she handed him a piece of paper, then hurried back to her friends to continue playing.

With a frown, Harry unfolded the paper and read the message with mixed feelings, then pocketed it and got onto his horse before riding out of the town. He rode towards the East like had been asked of him in the note, even though he didn’t like where this was headed. He would have to convince Eggsy to return to his mother and let go of whatever he was planning, though if the boy was anything like his father, it would be close to impossible.

Soon enough, Harry saw a horse by a group of trees in the distance, and as he got closer, he saw a figure leaning against the tree as if waiting for something, silver glistening from his heels. As expected.

And really it was the boy who gave him a cheeky grin, and he was ready for a longer journey, judging by the hat on his head and the poncho around his shoulders, as well as the packed bags on the horse’s back. A bad sign. Michelle would murder him if she ever saw Harry again.

“What are you planning, Eggsy?” He asked, looking down to the boy from where he was still sitting on his horse.

“Sit down,” he said, looking up, then he demonstrated what he meant by sitting down on the ground after producing some bread and cheese from a bag. “You haven’t had breakfast yet, have you?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Why would I eat that? Last time I took something you gave me I passed out and woke robbed.” His eyes pointedly dropped to the silver spurs on Eggsy’s heels, and this time the boy at least had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

“Promise I won't drug you again. I just... You know, I had to.”

The boy shrugged with an innocent smile and although Harry was wary, he got off his horse and sat as well. It would at least give him time to convince Eggsy to let go of his plan and return, and he would also get breakfast. Not poisoned this time, hopefully.

“So, will you tell me now what you’re planning? And why knocking me out and stealing from me was ‘necessary’?”

“We’re going to revenge Lancelot,” the boy said as he handed Harry his breakfast before eating his own. “I finally found the guys who killed him, and I know where they are now. Our chances are good. And I had to catch your attention and get you to follow me somewhere mum wouldn't burst in.”

“_We_ are going nowhere,” Harry said, raising an eyebrow. “_You_ are going back home to your mother, and _I_ am going my way. There is no we, and you and I will not go together, anywhere. Your mother has good reason not to trust me and to want you back.”

Eggsy frowned and crossed his arms in a stubborn gesture. “You can’t decide what I do. I’m an adult, and I can go wherever I want.”

“Maybe so,” Harry said, keeping from rolling his eyes just so, “But you will have to discuss that with your mother, not me. Just give me back my spurs and I will be out of your family’s hair.”

Eggsy frowned. “I don’t know if you were listening to me, but that’s the opposite of what I want!” He complained, “Harry, you were a friend of my dad, and you fought the bad people that were hurting innocents. You can’t just expect me to go back and serve watered-down whisky for the rest of my life!"

“That was back then, and you see where it led. To a widow and a half-orphan. There’s a reason your mother fears for you.”

“But it’s unfair. I’m not a child anymore. Besides, you wouldn’t know where it led, you wasn’t there. Could’ve checked on us, but you didn’t care. But now you do, cause I’ll take away your freedom or whatever.”

“Eggsy, that is not what happened-“

“I don't care what happened," Eggsy said before he sighed and paused. "Yeah, I grew up without a dad, instead I just got this arse Dean when I was twelve, but that’s the point. It sucks to not have a dad, and I know there’s other kids out there who are losing their dads because of these men. You don’t have to help me, but I’ll go and fight them either way, cause I don’t want anyone growing up without a dad just cause I was a coward and rather served drinks instead of fighting. Dad would’ve done the same. He did.”

At the surprisingly open words, Harry hesitated and looked over the young man. Unfortunately, he was right. But that didn’t change the fact that Harry brought misfortune over people he cared for.

“Eggsy, I need you to understand that I’m not an invincible knight in shining armour, and I never was. If I were, your father would be here to discuss this with you. But… No, your mother is right to worry about you. I understand your need to go out, but don’t hurt her like this.”

Eggsy bit his lip, looking down at the food in his lap, then he sighed. “Please, Harry, I need to go. I’ll make sure mum’s alright, but please go with me. It’s safer for me if you’re there, too. I can’t take them on alone.”

Even if Harry felt bad to break his promise to Michelle of leaving her family alone, eventually he agreed on helping the boy, so Eggsy gave Harry his things back before getting on his horse, promising that he would write his mother and explain everything so she knew he was alive and well.

With silver spurs shining on Harry’s heels again, they rode to the east, as Eggsy explained where their target was.

“So is this your price?” Harry asked after a while, looking to the young man. “Do you get every man to fight for you after spending the night?”

Eggsy laughed. “And yet you’re paying it,” he pointed out, then sped up his horse and rode towards the rising sun as he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas, requests, questions, or corrections for mistakes I might have made as a non-native writer, feel free to contact me at [my tumblr](https://thrilmalia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments and kudos are always very welcome!


End file.
